A FourTris Marriage
by Divergent.Lover-9903
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Tris and Four get married. Rated T just in case. Read my sequel 'A FourTris Marriage'.
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does**

**2 years after Tris' Initiation **

**Tris' P.O.V.**

" Chris, Four asked me out on a date for tonight." I say. " Well you need a dress for tonight. Let's go shopping." Chris reply's. " NO WAY! I can just wear something I have already." I reply. "Fine." Chris groans in protest. "Ok. So put on this black strapless dress and these black heels. No arguing." Chris says. I put on the dress and heels and let Chris do my hair and make up. " Thanks Chris...I look beautiful." I say. "No problem Tris anything for a friend like you." Chris reply's

** Tobias P.O.V.**

I've been planning to propose to Tris for a long time now. Tonight I will propose to Tris on our date. I am going to propose to her by the chasm where we first kissed. Then my phone rings.

**(C is Chris and Tobias is 4)**

_C: She is ready for the date._

_4: Ok. I 'll pick her up in 10._

_C: She's in her apartment._

_4: Ok. See you in 10._

_C: Bye._

Here goes nothing.

(**Page Break)**

We are at the chasm I am about to propose to Tris. "Tris.. I love you with all my heart. I realized I cant live without you in my life." I say. " Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?" I wait for her response, nervous as hell. " Yes! Yes! Yes! I would totally love to spend the rest of my life with you, Tobias! Yes!" Tris basically screams. This night couldn't get any better.

**Tris P.O.V.**

Tobias proposed to me! I basically screamed yes like 20 times. When I get back to my apartment I text Tobias.

**(Tris is T and Tobias is 4)**

_T: Hey sweetie. How are we going to tell the group about your proposal?_

_4: Zeke helped me plan it so he could help us?_

_T: Sure. How about Zeke tells them during breakfast tommarrow?_

_4: Sure. See you then Honey._

I go to bed thinking about Tobias and his proposal.

A/N: Thanks For reading chapter 1. I want to thank 46 for helping me get inspired for this story. I will try to update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2: Telling the Group

**I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

** Tobias P.O.V.**

_(__**The next morning)**_

I walk into the cafeteria the next morning and look for Zeke and Tris. I find them and tell them the game plan. " Okay Zeke, your going to tell the group for us right?" I ask. "Yep. I'll tell the group for you Four and you too Trissy." Zeke says. " Zeke, I told you to never call me Trissy again... didn't I Zeke?" Tris says. " Nope. I don't remember that at all Trissy." Zeke reply's. " I warned you Zeke." Tris says. A split second later Tris punches him in the face. I just stare. " Don't call me Trissy ever again." She whisper growls and then walks over to our table.

**Tris P.O.V.**

I walk over to the table to see my friends staring at me. "What!" I say annoyed. "You just punched my brother in the face for no reason at all." Uriah states. " He called me Trissy and it annoyed me, so I punched him in the face." I reply. " How is that annoying, Trissy?" Uriah asks. " Shut up, Uriah!" I shout. "Ok, Trissy." Uriah says with a smirk. " I warned you, Uriah." I growl. I jump up to smack Uriah in the face and steal his cake when I get lifted up in the air by none other that Tobias. " Put me down right now, Four!" I scream. " Calm down Trissy and I will put you down ." Tobias says. " Fine. I'll calm down." I say. "Good." Tobias says. Tobias puts me down. " Zeke don't you have something to say?" I ask. " Yes. Yes I do. Uriah?" Zeke says. " Ready. 1.2.3!" Uriah says. They both jump onto the table. " The hot and muscular Four proposed to the cute and sexy Tris! They are no longer available to you people." They both shout and jump off the table. My face turns 50 shades of red. Christina squeals at the top of her lungs. " OMG! My best friend is getting married!" Christina says and squeals again. " Oh my god will you guys shut up, I have a major headache now!" I say. " I say a game of Truth or Dare in honor of Four and Tris. What you guys say?" Will says in a normal voice. " Sure. How about tonight at 7 at my place?" Zeke asks. " Sure" We all reply. " See you guys then." I say. I leave and go to the chasm and think about the game of Truth or Dare tonight.

**A/N-Sorry for the short chapter. PM me ideas of truth or dares. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Also if you haven't read it you need to read _'Why Do You Care? 46'._ **


	3. Chapter 3: Pep Talk

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. **

** Christina P.O.V**

I saw Tris walkout and I follow her. I see her sitting by the chasm watching the hazardous water.

" Hey Tris." I say

" Hey Chris. Why are you here?" Tris says

" I was wondering where you went. What's up? You look like something is bothering you." I say

" I don't know what's up with me. Somethings bothering me, but I don't know what, exactly." She says

" Ok. Have you thought about dresses for the wedding at all?" I say

" No. We haven't even planed a date yet!" She says

" I think I know what's bothering you, Tris." I state

" What do you think it is, Chris?" She asks quietly

" The wedding. Your nervous that Four will change his mind at the wedding. And about getting it prepared." I say

" Your right. I am nervous for the wedding." She says while crying.

" Come here, Trissy. You need a hug." I say and enfold her into a hug while she cries into my shirt.

"Your gonna be okay Tris. We will work this out together, ok." I say

"Okay. Why is this so stressful, Chris?" She mumbles

" I don't know Tris. Why don't I go and talk to Four and Zeke to see if we can plan tommarrow." I say

" Yea. I want to make invintations and get a dress and Four a ring." She says

" Ok. I will go and ask them and if they say no and that they're busy I will punch them both." I say with a laugh.

" Oh and by the way Chris. You need to punch Zeke where I punched him and punch Four in the jaw same as Zeke. Also can we have a girl time tommarrow, just you and me. We can go shopping for a wedding dress, a ring for Four, and go shopping for everything else, including clothes. And we can't forget to get manicures and pedicures." She says

" Ok, Tris. Yes! Your finally letting me take you shopping! See you soon, Tris." I say and walk back to the cafitera.

" And Chris can you get me a Dauntless Cake, a full one? Also do I look like I cried?" She asks while I get up.

" Sure Tris. And no, you look like a bed of nails." I say

**Sorry for the late update! I bet you all hate me for not updating as soon as I said I would. I have just been really busy! I will update as soon as possible. If I don't PM me a lot saying Update Soon. If you haven't read it yet, You need to read this: **_**"Why do you care? By 46"**_**. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

** Zeke P.O.V.**

We are all eating our food when Christina comes back in.

"Hey Chris." Four and I say in unison.

"Hey guys. Tomorrow you two are going to plan with me and Tris after breakfast until after lunch." Christina states

"Sorry, we're busy." I say

"You will regret that." Christina says. A split second later Chris punches me in the face and then punches Four in the face also.

"Are you available now?" She asks

"Yes Chris." Me and Four say in unison

"Good. See you tonight at Truth or Dare then." Chris says and then walks off like nothing happened.

"That was awkward." Four says.

_**Page Break**_

"Hey guys. Are you guys ready for some T or D?" I say

"Yea." They all say in unison. I sit down by Shauna

"I go first! Hmm... Tris, T or D?" I say

" Gimme a dare. Pansycake I am not!" Tris says

" I dare you to sit on Four's lap." I say

"I accept." Tris says. Then she sits on Four's lap.

" Chris T or D?" Tris asks

" Dare. How bad could it be?" Chris says

"Ok. I dare you to get a tattoo of Will." Tris says evilly.

"Hell no!" Chris screams. She takes off her shirt to reveal her plain black bra.

"I will get you back, Tris! Four, you know the drill." Chris says

"Dare." Four says

" I dare you to not make eye contact with Tris for the rest of the game." Chris says evilly

"Ok." Four says

"Four... Chris I will kill you!" Tris whines

"Calm down. Marlene, T or D?" Four asks

"I am going safe so Truth." Marlene says

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams at the top of his lungs.

"Ok then. What is your biggest fear?" Four says

"I will not answer that." Marlene says. She takes off the shirt to reveal a black cami.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams at the tops of his lungs again.

"Shauna T or D?" Marlene says

" Dare." Shauna says

"I dare you to demonstrate you favorite sexual position." Marlene says

"Nope. Never." Shauna states and she takes it off so she just has on her dress.

"Will T or D?" Shauna asks

" Dare. I don't need to lose all my hearing." Will states

" I dare you to drink a bottle of vodka." Shauna says

"I can't be drunk either! I decline it!" Will shouts

" Four you know the drill." Will says

" Dare." Four says

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Tris." Will says evilly

"Sure come on, Tris." Four says

" Um, Four we can't go anywhere." Tris says nervously

"Why, Tris?" Four asked

"Well Four. I have to stay on your lap and we can't make eye contact." Tris says nervously

" Oh. We have to do it here don't we?" Four asks just as nervous as Tris

"Yea, We do. We have to do it with everyone watching. Great." Tris says nervously

" Well turn around and lets do this." Four says

Tris turns around and they start making out.

"Guys. Times up!" I scream and then throw a pillow at them.

"Ok. Uriah-" Four says

"DARE!" Uriah screams

"I dare for you to go into the pit say 'you're a pansycake' to the first person you see." Four says

"Okay. Four lets go." Uriah says. Four gets up carrying Tris with him. A few minuets later they all come in laughing like idiots.

"It was Eric. He was so mad." Tris says

"Ok. Tris T or D?" Uriah says

"Dare." Tris says

"I dare you to get a tattoo of Four on your wrist." Uriah says

"Bring it." Tris says. Four gets up carrying Tris with him. We all walk to the tattoo parlor.

"Hey Tori! Can I get a tattoo?" Tris says

" Of course. What do you want? Tell me in my ear." Tori says. Tris whispers something to Tori. Tori starts working.

"Here it is guys! Do you like it?" Tris says and shows it to us.

"Hey! You cheated!" Uriah says

" I did it right. You said to get a tattoo of Four so I did." Tris says

"Fine." Uriah says.

"Ok. Lets call it done. I am exausted. See you tommarroww Tris and you too Chris."

I leave the tattoo parlor wondering what is in store form me tommarroww.

**A/N: That was the longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoyed! I will try to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Planning

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

_The next morning_

"Good morning, Chris. Where's Tris" I say

"Good morning, Christina. Isn't Tris supposed be here too?" Zeke says through a yawn.

"Tris locked the door to her apartment, so I couldn't get in this morning. I need to get a muffin to bring to give to Tris when we plan in her apartment. Four, what type of muffin does Tris like?" Christina says

"She likes..." I start

"Why don't you just get it for her Four?" Chris asks

"Ok. Be right back then." I say. I walk up to the muffin platter and grab her 2 chocolate muffins and a cup of coffee. I put the muffins in a bag with a donut.

"I'm back. By the way Chris, I have a key for Tris' apartment." I say

" Ok, Four. We get your point that Chris could've just called you and you would've unlocked the door for her. But to be honest...who knows what you would've done if you went in there to wake her up." Zeke says innocently

"Lets go already! We only have till lunch!" Chris says

"What are you guys doing after lunch?" Zeke asks

"Well, Shauna, Marlene, Tris, and me are going dress shopping!" Chris says

"What type of dresses and was Tris drunk or playing T or D when she said that?" I ask nervously

"She said that of her own free will. We're going shopping for her wedding dress, bridesmaid dresses, and my maid of honor dress." Chris says

"Will I get to see the dress? I'm not the groom." Zeke asks

"None of the men can." Chris says

"Why?" I ask

"Because it's like a law. Now lets go!"Chris says

_Page Break_

"Hey Guys." Tris says through a yawn

"Hey Tris." We all say in unison.

"Chris did you get everything set up with the girls for this afternoon? Did you get me any food?" Tris asks

"Here it is, Tris. Four picked it out for you. Yes I did do everything you needed." Chris says

"Thanks." Tris says

"Is it time to plan or what?" Zeke says

"Ok. So Tris who is in your wedding party?" I ask

"Ok. So I will walk down the isle with Caleb. Shauna and Marlene will be my bridesmaids. And Chris will be my Maid of Honor." Tris says through a yawn

" YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM YOUR MAID OF HONOR! Chris screams while squealing

" Ok. Four who is in your wedding party?" Tris asks

"Well... I will walk down the isle by myself. Will and Uriah will be my groomsmen. Zeke will be my Best Man." I say

"Awesome! I am your main man. That rocks dude." Zeke says calmly unlike Chris

" Ok. Who will officiate our wedding?" Chris asks

"How about Max? He is friendly enough to us." Four says

"That will work. How about you guys ask Max this afternoon while me and the girls go shopping?" Tris says

" Ok. I will ask Caleb if he will walk down the isle with me." Tris says

"Ok. Is that all the planning? I want to go extreme paint balling with the guys!" Zeke whines

"I agree with that." I state

"Ok. We are done. We will meet again next week same time, same day, same place." Chris says

"Ok. Have fun shopping. Look out for spy's." Zeke says through a laugh

"If you send out one spy, all of you will die. Well everyone except Four and Will." Chris says

"Bye guys." Tris says

"I love you." I say

"Love you too." Tris says and kisses me on the lips and then pulls away

"Have fun at paintball!" Tris and Chris shout in unison

I can't wait until she's mine

A/N: Thanks for reading! I will hopefully update soon!


	6. Chapter 6: A Fun Afternoon

**Disclaimer-I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

** Tris P.O.V.**

"So where are we going first, Chris?" I ask. We just walked into the mall and are wondering where we should go.

"How about Dauntless Wedding?" Marlene suggests

"Sure." Chris says. We walk into Dauntless Wedding and get an attendant to help us find dresses.

"Who's the bride?" Mallory our attendant asks us

"I am." I say quietly

"Ok. What's your name?" Mallory asks me

"Tris." I say nervous

"Ok. Tris, who are these lovely ladies you brought with you?" Mallory asks

"Well. This is Christina, she is my Maid of Honor. This is Shauna and Marlene and they are my bridesmaids. I am waiting on one more person to." I say with a little more confidence

"Who are you waiting on, Tris?" Shauna asks

"My brother Caleb." I say blandly

" Ok. Ladies this is your room. You can tell us more about your wedding after your brother arrives and then we can pick out dresses for you guys." Mallory says while dropping us off at a room in the back of the store.

**Caleb P.O.V.**

"Hi am here to see Tris Prior and her wedding party." I say

"Ok. Are you Caleb her brother?" The lady at the front desk asks me

"Yes I am, Where can I find her?" I ask

"Give me a second, Caleb. Let me go and get their attendant." She says.

"Hi, Angel. What do you need ma'm?" Mallory asks

"Mallory, I have Caleb Prior here for Tris Prior's Wedding Party." Angel says

"Ok. Caleb, follow me. When we get to the room we will plan Tris' Wedding Dress and her Wedding Party's Dresses also. We will also get you a tuxedo." Mallory says while she walks me to Tris' room

"Hey, Beatrice!" I say and run over to her and enwrap her in a hug that she returns.

"Hey, Caleb! I am so glad you could make it. I have a question for you, Will you do the honor of walking me down the isle for my wedding?" Tris asks

"Of course I will Beatrice! Who is all in your wedding party?" I ask excited that I will get to walk my baby sister walk down the isle at her wedding.

"Well, Christina is my Maid of Honor. Marlene and Shauna are my Bridesmaids. Four is my fiance. Zeke is his Best Man. Uriah and Will are his Groomsmen. Max will officiate the wedding. And you will walk me down the isle." Tris says

"Ok. What are your two main wedding colors?" Mallory asks

"Umm... Give me a second." Tris says and walks out of the room. I hear a sound of distress from outside the door. A second later a pissed off Tris comes in the room.

"Four won't pick up the freaking phone!" Tris shouts

"Tris calm down. Zeke said that they were going extreme paint balling. Remember?" Chris says calmly. A second later as if on cue Tris' phone rings. She looks at it.

"I need to take this. Sorry." Tris says and walks out of the room. She comes back in the room 5 minutes later

"Ok. The wedding colors are going to Grey and Black." Tris says calmly

"Ok. So what kind of bridesmaids dresses are you looking for?" Mallory asks

"I was thinking maybe a heather grey stain ankle length straight dress with a strapless princess top and a black satin ruched waistband." Tris states

"Ok. We can do that. How about Maid of Honor?" Mallory asks

"I was thinking a heather grey satin knee length pencil skirt with a strapless sweetheart top and a black satin ruched waistband." Tris states

"Ok. We can do those. How about your own dress?" Mallory asks

"Well for me, I was thinking about a white satin full skirt with a ruched overlap strapless top and a black satin thin waistband." Tris says

"Ok. I will be back with those in just a minute." Mallory says

_**Sorry for the slight interruption we will be back in a moment.**_

__**Four P.O.V.**

"So, you guys know the plan?" Zeke asks

"Yea." We all say in unison

"All the notes where they need to go with the right times and places?" Will asks

"Yea." We all say in unison

"Do we have the room reserved for us, tonight?" I ask

"Yea." They all say in unison

"Do we have the four Dauntless Cakes?!" Uriah asks

"Yea." We all say in unison

"Did you write the note so Tris couldn't figure us out?" They all ask me

"Yes. I Will help me with it." I say slightly annoyed

"Good. See you tonight then." Zeke says

"See you soon." We all say to each other

_**Now back to your previous show. Thank you.**_

__ **Caleb P.O.V.**

Mallory comes back in with the dresses 15 minutes later.

"Here you go. Tris here is your dress. Go and try it on and show everyone." Mallory says. 10 minutes later we are all anxious to see Tris' dress.

"Here she is. The Beautiful Bride, Tris." Mallory says. A minute later Tris comes in and my jaw goes to the floor.

"You look...wonderful, Tris." Marlene says

"Wow. Wow. That dress rocks!" Shauna says

"I didn't know you had it in you Tris. I didn't know you had a fashion sense until now." Christina says

"You look all grown up, Beatrice. Just liked you imagined it." I say

"Thanks. I love it too! This is my dream dress." Tris says

"Ok. Lets get you out of this dress so the Bridesmaids and the Maid of Honor can try on their dresses and so we can get your brother a tuxedo." Mallory says. Tris leaves and then comes back within 5 minutes.

"Ok. Caleb come with me. This will only take a few minuets. We just need some measurements." Mallory says. I leave the room with Mallory.

_**5 minutes later**_

I come back into the room.

"Ok. Bridesmaids I need you to go and try on your dresses. That includes you Christina." Mallory says. They leave and in about 10 minutes they come back out. I hear Tris gasp. They look amazing.

"I love it!" Marlene and Shauna squeal

"I love mine." Christina says

"I love them!" Tris squeals

"Ok. You guys go and get changed out of your dresses and I will ring you up. Caleb your suit is includes with everything else." Mallory says and then leaves the room.

"Caleb, I will call you when we have the next meeting for planning. I will notify Marlene and Shauna also. I will have Four tell Max, Uriah, and Will about it also." Tris says

"Here you are! Have a nice day!" Mallory says

"Bye Caleb. I love you! Thanks for coming!" Tris says

"Love you too Tris." I say and enwrap her in a hug.

**Page Break **

**Tris P.O.V.**

"Chris, keep my dress in your room in my 'locked' tote." I tell Chris

"Ok. Bye Tris." Chris says. I walk back to my room and find a note. It says:

_-Tris_

_ Meet me at our spot near the chasm 5:30 p.m. I need to show you something._

_P.S. This is a date. Please wear formal date clothes, A.K.A. Dress_

_ 4_

As soon as I finish reading the note, I get 3 text messages. They read:

_C: Will asked me out on a date tonight 5:30 by the tattoo parlor!_

_M: I got asked out on a date from Uriah tonight 5:30 in the cafeteria!_

_S: I'm going out on a date with Zeke tonight by the train tracks 5:30!_

_T: 4 asked me out on a date 5:30 by the anyone comes over to give me a makeover, it won't be good._

The dates are all at the same time. They are all separated. Somethings up. I will wear a long black dress that is plain. I will wear sneakers. Under the dress I will wear black activewear capris and a black tank top.

**Page Break**

I meet up with Tobias by the chasm.

"Hey hottie." Tobias says when I arrive to the chasm

"Hey number boy. What do you need to show me?" I say

"Well just follow me, Beatrice, and we will go." Tobias says

"Ok. Let us go, Tobias." I say

"Are you wearing sneakers with your dress?" Tobias asks in surprise

"Yes. I. Am." I say

"Didn't Christina come over to dress you? Knowing you I think you would've told them?" Tobias asks

"Actually I wasn't planning on telling them that I had a date tonight for that reason. I only told them because they all told me that they had a date tonight at 5:30 p.m. also so I had to tell them. I also might of threatened them about dressing me." I say

"Oh My God." Tobias says

"We're here, honey." Tobias says. I look up and see the paintball center.

"Tobias, I need to use the restroom. Can you wait out side the door for me. It will only take a minute." I say.

"Ok. I will wait right here for you." He says. I walk into the restroom and go into a stall. I take off my dress, leaving me in my capris and tank top. I knew their plan all along I think. I walk out of the restroom.

"Hey honey. I'm ready." I say and Tobias looks up.

"What happened to your dress?" Tobias asks

"Well, let us see. Once I got messages from all of the girls and saw that the dates were all at the same time. I knew that you and the guys hung out this afternoon. So I was prepared. I was also going to go to the gym after the date." Tris states. I stare at her wide eyes.

"Now I know not to leave you notes. You will always decode them. Wait. You said you were going to workout after the date?" Tobias says

"Yes. I did say I was going to workout after the date. I didn't have any time to go to the gym earlier today, because I went dress shopping with the girls and Caleb." I say

"What! Caleb gets to see the dress but I don't get to! That sucks!" Tobias exclaims

"Hey.. Calm Down. I have reasons, 1. He Is My_ Brother, _2. The Groom can't see the Bride in her dress until _The Day Of The Wedding when She Is In The Wedding,_ 3. He is walking down the isle with me and I wanted to make sure he liked it, 4. He grew up with me. He knows what I like." I say

"Ok. I understand all but your 2nd reason. Why can't the Groom see the Bride in her dress before The Wedding?" Tobias asks

"Ok. Well legend has it that if the Groom sees the Bride in her dress before the wedding it is bad luck." I say

"Ok. You ready to go kick some butt!" Tobias asks excitedly

"Yea! Let us do this!" I say full of energy

We enter into the prep room and get our vests on. I grab a paintball gun and a box of paintballs. We go into the room and hit the ready to play button.

"I wonder what Chris will be wearing and if Will will have a shirt on or not." Tris asks

"I think Chris will wear a short strapless sparkly fluffy dress with 5 inch heels and will Will not have a shirt on because Chris will be wearing it over her dress and Will will also not have any shoes on because Chris will have his shoes on also." Tobias says through a laugh. We here an announcer say the game has began.

"Lets go kick butt!" I whisper yell

"I bet you a night on the couch if Will doesn't have a shirt and shoes on." Tobias says

"Deal. Just remember, If Will has shoes on at all I win!" I reply

"Lets go kick butt!" I say

We start creeping around and avoiding all light possible. When we see a blue light. We shoot.

"Enemy Fire, Marlene! Run!" Uriah Screams

"Uriah, Who is it?" Marlene asks

"6 & 4." Uriah says

"Who?!" Marlene asks

"Trissy and Four!" Uriah screams

I hear Uriah call me Trissy and I am SO mad. I start shooting at Marlene because you can hear her run because of her heels. Uriah gets mad that I am shooting Marlene that he starts shooting at me. I hear someone approach me from behind and turn and get ready to shoot. I find Will with only his shirt off. I start shooting at Will. Tobias found Christina behind Will with his shirt covering her dress and her shoes off. I win the bet!

"I win!" I yell

"Yea you do. I need have to sleep on the couch tonight then." Tobias says sadly

"What!? You guys bet on us!" Will says

"Yea. I won!" I say

I turn around and see Zeke and Shauna. Me and Tobias were cornered.

"We had a plan all along. We were going to corner you. Now you can't fight back." Zeke says evilly

"You so sure about that?" I ask

I pull out my spare gun and shoot. I aim for Marlene, Chris, and Shauna. Tobias catches on and pulls out his spare gun and aims for Uriah, Will and Zeke. We keep shooting until I see something above us. I point to it with the back of my gun and kick Tobias in the ankle. Looks up and nods at me. A sign to do it. I start towards Uriah and Marlene and sprint behind them. I climb up the wall and jump up to a grip on the wall right above Tobias. I climb up to the top of the wall to landing by the ceiling. I grab my gun and start shooting. I keep climbing and climb across the ceiling. I reach the other side and grab my gun and keep shooting. Everyone comes and starts shooting at me. I start climbing the ceiling again to and get to the next landing. I start shooting again. Everyone starts shooting at me. I start climbing again until I reach the Ferris Wheel model. When I reach there I am a colorful mess. I am at the middle of the Ferris Wheel when I start shooting again. I start to climb the wheel's scaffolding. When I reach the top I jump up and hit a button on the ceiling. The lights come back on and the game is over.

"Finally! My arms hurt." I say

"Well no doubt. You just climbed on the ceiling." Zeke exclaims

"Where's your dress?" Will asks

"Well let me tell you guys a story..." I say

"Ok. We are ready." Uriah says.

"Well, lets see. Once I got messages from all of the girls and saw that the dates were all at the same time. I knew that you and the guys hung out this afternoon. So I was prepared. I was also going to go to the gym after the date." I state

"We really need to stop trying to outsmart you. No more notes." Uriah and Zeke say in unison. They really freak me out sometimes.

"Well, I am starving want to go and eat." Tobias says

"Ok. I am in the mood for some Dauntless Cake." I say

"ME TWO!" Uriah screams

As we walk out laughing I go and grab my dress and Christina chastising me for wearing sneakers with a dress, I realize I made the right choice picking Dauntless as my faction.

"I love you, Beatrice Prior." Tobias whispers in my ear

"As I love you, Tobias Eaton." I whisper back to him

**A/N: I loved this chapter! The links to go to the dresses will be on my page. I will hopefully update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Planning Again

**Disclaimer-I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. **

** Tobias P.O.V.**

_ A Week Later..._

I wake up and here gagging from the bathroom. I get up off the couch and walk into the bathroom. What I see shocks me. I see Tris pale and leaning over the toilet bowl. She is puking up everything she ate in the last 24 hours. I run up and pull her hair into a sloppy high bun, so her hair is out of her face and off of her neck. I run out of the room and grab some Tylenol and a glass of water. When I come back she is still on the floor, but this time she isn't puking up her guts. I hand her the pills and she nods in a form of thanks.

"Tris, are you okay?" I ask worried

"I don't know, Tobias. I am cold, but I am sweating. I don't know what's wrong with me, Tobias." She says tiredly

"Let me take your temperature, Sweetie." I say still concerned.

I take her temperature and see what it . It reads 101.

"Tris, it's 101." I say

"Ugh! We have planning today!" Tris says slightly upset.

"Honey, calm down. I will call Zeke and tell him that you are sick, I will call Uriah and tell him the same thing. I will also call Caleb and see if he can come over and help to take care of you along with Will and Chris." I say

"No, Toby. Have all of them come over. Call them and tell them that I am sick. If they don't want to come over, they can call in and do the meeting over phone. But do the thing with Caleb and Chris and Will. I want them to come over to help you take care of me. Tell them 10 am instead of 9 am so I can shower and not smell so bad." Tris says

"Ok. Have a good shower." I say

**Page Break.**

Tris is out of the shower and in bed. Chris and Will came over as soon as I hung up after I told them Tris was sick. They helped me know what to do. Zeke and Shauna are coming over. Uriah is coming over with a FULL DAUNTLESS CAKE FOR TRIS and Marlene. Caleb is coming over to help Tris because he wants to help me take care of Tris. I didn't tell Max that we were planning cause he only wants to know the date. I hear a knock on the door and go and open it. There stands Caleb.

"Where's Beatrice?" He asks

"She prefers to be called Tris. She is in the bedroom." I say

"Thanks." He says

"Hey, dude." Zeke says

"Oh My God! How did you guys get in?" I ask shocked because I didn't let them in.

"The door was open. Are we the last ones?" Shauna says

"Forgot that. No you are not the last ones. Uriah and Marlene still have to get here." I say

"Hey." Uriah says

"How did you get in?!" I ask

"I broke the door." Marlene says like it is no big deal.

"You broke our door!" I say

"Yea she did. I will fix it! She just opened it using the handle." Uriah says trying not to laugh

"You suck. Time to start the meeting." I say kinda ticked off

** Page Break**

We are all in our room. I am on the bed next to Tris who is drinking soup from a mug. Chris and Will are sitting in the corner working on flyers for the wedding. Caleb is working on the order of the wedding sitting at my desk. Uriah is working on the food list with Marlene for the wedding. Zeke and Shauna are working on wedding decorations.

"Guys, I am thinking next week for the wedding." Tris says

"I agree. I think at the chasm at 12:00 pm." I say

"Sure. That will make the decorations so much easier to prepare." Shauna says

"Sure. That will make flyers much easier to prepare." Chris says

"Sure. That will make food prep easier too because we will just have to tell the cafeteria." Marlene says

"Sure. Easy enough for me. Can I rent a room?" Caleb says

"No. Just stay here." I say

"Where will Tris be?" Caleb asks

"She will be staying in my apartment along with Shauna and Marlene." Chris states

"Zeke and Uriah and Will and Caleb will be staying here the night before." Tris states

"Ok. Uriah for food we want Plain Chicken, Peas, and Potatoes." I say

"I will go into the kitchen and give them the recipe." Tris says

"I want a flyer on every door and in the cafeteria. Everywhere." Tris says

"Set up chairs for the whole compound. For rings have them hanging from the ceiling away from the chasm." Tris says

"We got it." Will says.

"For the order of the wedding I have: Max walk down, Four walk down, Marlene and Will, Shauna and Uriah, Zeke with Christina, Beatrice and Me, Promises, Exchange Rings, Kiss." Caleb says

"That's Good. See you next week." Tris says

"Bye." They all say in unison

Tris puts down her cup of soup and curls up against my chest. As she falls asleep I think of how lucky I am to have her in my life.

**A/N: Hey! I am really excited for this story! I will try to update soon! If there is any confusion, Al is dead and Tris' parents are dead. **


	8. Chapter 8: Girls Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

** Tris P.O.V.**

_The night before the wedding_

I am at Chris and Will's apartment waiting for Marlene and Shauna to come back. They went to go and get me a Dauntless Cake. I am really nervous for tomorrow. Tomorrow I will become Mrs. Beatrice Eaton. I am freaking out! Apparently Chris can sense that I am freaking out and comes over and sits by me.

"Tris, you seem like you are freaking out. Why?" Chris asks

"I am freaking out because of the wedding." I say

"Ok. What can we do to help you calm down?" Shauna asks

"Well that cake, and training." I say

"Ok. Lets go train." Chris says

**Page Break**

We come back from the training room. My knuckles are split and bleeding. I go into the bathroom wash them out and put wrap on them so I won't get blood on everything.

"TRIS! What happened to your hands!" Chris screams

"I punched the bag so hard I split my knuckles bad." I say nervous of their reactions

"Ok. Lets watch a movie." Marlene says

"Ok. Lets watch Cinderella!" Shauna suggests

"NO!" We all scream

"Ok. Ok. Lets watch Hunger Games!" Shauna suggests

"Ok." We all say

As I start to eat my cake and watch the movie I think about what wonderful friends I have. I finish the cake and start to fall asleep. When I sleep I think about tomorrow and how I will be Mrs. Beatrice Eaton.

**A/N: All of you guys are lucky! This is my second update tonight. I might get another chapter in so... If I do you all will be thanking me. Sorry it was so short! Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9: Boys Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

** Four P.O.V.**

_The night before the wedding_

I am so nervous about tomorrow. Tris will be mine. I am wondering what the girls are doing. I hear a laugh from the hallway and then Zeke comes in. He must sense my nervousness. He sits next to me.

"Hey Zeke. Who were you talking to in the hallway?" I ask curious

"Shauna and Marlene. They were heading to the kitchen to get a Dauntless Cake." Zeke says

"Why did they want a Dauntless cake?" I ask

"They didn't want it. Tris wanted it." Zeke says

"Ok. Where's Uriah?" I ask

"He is still grabbing stuff. Caleb?" Zeke asks

"He is in the bedroom finishing up some work." I say

"Hey guys. Where's Will?" Uriah says

"I got us some pizza." Will says

"Lets go paint balling." Zeke suggests

"Sure. Uriah can I borrow some black paint ball clothes for Caleb?" I ask

"Here, Four. Meet you at the main entrance with Caleb in 10 minutes." Uriah says

**Page Break**

We come back after paint balling all colorful. Caleb loved it. We here a voice like Christina scream something along the lines of 'Tris! What happened to your hands?'. We burst into laughter. I wonder what they did. We put in the movie Iron Man. Uriah got me a Dauntless Cake. I eat the cake and after I finish the cake I fall asleep thinking of tomorrow when I get to see the love of my life. The day I get married.

**A/N- Another Update! I will update again if I can tonight. You are Lucky and Welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Tris' Nerves

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does**

** Tris P.O.V.**

_ Wedding Day_

I am woken up by Christina at 8 am.

"It's your big day!" The girls scream

I start freaking out. All of the what-ifs pop into my mind.

"Calm down, Tris. Everything will be alright." Chris says

"I will go and get you a chocolate muffin and some coffee for breakfast." Shauna says

**Page Break**

I am fed and ready to get ready for the wedding.

"Why don't you go ahead and get into the dress." Chris says\

"Ok." I say. I go into the bedroom and put on my undergarments. I realize that I can't get the dress on myself.

"Christina, get in here. I need your help getting into this dress." I say

"Coming." Chris says. She comes in and helps me put on the dress and make sure it looks ok.

"You look amazing. Now time for hair." Chris says

"What do you want for your hair?" Marlene asks

"I want an Abnegation Bun. You might need Caleb to do this." I say

"Yea. I do need Caleb. Where's your phone?" Marlene says

"On top of the TV." I say

"Hey Caleb, This is Marlene. Can you come over here and help us with your sisters hair? She wants an Abnegation Bun. Ok. See you soon." Marlene says over the phone

"Hey, Marlene. I'm here. OMG, Tris you look amazing." Caleb says

"Thanks, Caleb. Now do my hair!" I say stressed out

**Page Break**

I look beautiful. Right now I am waiting with Caleb for us to go in. I am ready for this.

**A/N: Last Chapter for tonight. :( So sad. I will hopefully update tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Four's Nerves

**Disclaimer-I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

**Four P.O.V.**

I am really nervous for today. I get up at 9 am. I wake up the boys. I walk out of the door in my sweatpants and a hoodie. I got myself a Dauntless Cake Muffin and a cup of coffee. I walk back into the apartment and take a shower. I get out and eat my breakfast. I get into my tuxedo and start pacing.

"Four, stop panicking. Everything will be alright. You love her, She loves you. I know that as a fact." Caleb says

"Thanks, Caleb. Is that your phone ringing?" I say

"Yes, it is. Let me get it. Excuse me." Caleb says

About 5 minutes later Caleb gets off the phone.

"It was Marlene. They need me to go over there and do help them with something. Everything will be fine." Caleb reassures me.

"Dude, your going to be ok. Like Caleb said, She loves you. She wouldn't do anything to stop this." Zeke says

"You are fine. Btw-Your Wedding Cake Is Dauntless Cake." Uriah states

"We have an hour. What do you want to do?" I ask

"Well...I know Zeke has to take care of Decorations." Will says

"Lets go and do that then." Uriah says

**Page Break**

"Four, can I talk to you?" Max asks

"Sure." I say. He pulls me into the cafeteria.

"You look nervous and like you are freaking out." Max says

"I am. What if she changes her mind? What if she doesn't say 'I Do'?" I say panicking.

"Do you hear yourself? What If. The Wedding is going to start in 5 minutes. Everything will be fine." Max says. He leads me out and I see everyone waiting.

Here goes nothing.

**A/N: Hey! I am getting close to finishing this story. I know so sad. There will be a sequel. After I end this story I will start on my new story. I will update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Wedding (Four's POV)

**Disclaimer-I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

** Four P.O.V.**

I walk up the aisle after Max. I have been dying to see Tris. I stand up at the alter and wait. A minute later Marlene and Will walk up. Will looks at me and smiles at me for good luck. A few minutes later Uriah and Shauna walk up. Uriah gives me a smile for luck. I look at Marlene and Shauna's dresses. They look cute. I'll have to remember to ask Tris who picked them out. Next comes Zeke and Christina. Zeke stands behind me and gives me a pat on the back for good luck. I look at Chris's dress. The dresses look like Abnegation Dresses. Then Tris walks down the aisle. She looks amazing. Her dress is a long strapless dress. Her hair is in an Abnegation Bun. It is stunning. I think she picked it out. She stands in front of me. I reach out and take her hands in mine. I look at them and her knuckles are split. I look in her eyes and then look down at her hands. She just shrugs and looks at me like saying I'll tell you later.

" I am here today to join Four and Tris in Marriage. I think there are vows to be said. Four you first." Max says

"Tris, I have loved you since I first laid my eyes on you when you were in Abnegation. I saw you and fell in love. You are everything I am not. I knew you would make it when you jumped first. I love you with all of my heart." I say

"Oh, Four. I love you so much. You are amazing. I left Abnegation thinking I was to selfish. You showed me that I am beautiful and selfless. I love you and I am glad I chose what I did." Tris says

"Four, Do you take Tris to be your loving wife?" Max asks

"I do." I say.

"Tris, Do you take Four to be your loving husband?" Max asks

"I do." Tris says. I can't believe it. She said yes. She is mine.

"Four, You may kiss the Bride." Max says

I lean in and kiss her. I pull back and smile.

I am married. Tris is my Family.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have had writer's block and school has been stressful. I will hopefully get an update in tonight.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Wedding (Tris's POV)

**Disclaimer-I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

** Tris P.O.V.**

I am standing in the cafeteria. I was waiting with Caleb. He reaches down and touches the top of my hand and I wince.

"Beatrice, what happened to your hands?" Caleb asks

"I punched the bag to hard last night." I say

"Ok. Are you ready?" Caleb says

"I am. Is it time yet?" I say

"Yes, it is." Caleb says

Caleb lightly grabs my hand and opens the door for me. I take a deep breath and start walking. I look up at Tobias and he looks stunned. I direct my attention back to the floor. I reach the alter and squeeze Caleb's hand lightly. Tobias looks at my hands and then at me.I shrug and look at him like I am saying I'll tell you later.

" I am here today to join Four and Tris in Marriage. I think there are vows to be said. Four you first." Max says

"Tris, I have loved you since I first laid my eyes on you when you were in Abnegation. I saw you and fell in love. You are everything I am not. I knew you would make it when you jumped first. I love you with all of my heart." Tobias says. I am trying not to cry because my makeup will smear.

"Oh, Four. I love you so much. You are amazing. I left Abnegation thinking I was to selfish. You showed me that I am beautiful and selfless. I love you and I am glad I chose what I did." I say resisting the urge to call him Tobias.

"Four, Do you take Tris to be your loving wife?" Max asks

"I do." He says

"Tris, Do you take Four to be your loving husband?" Max asks

"I do." I say

"Four, you may kiss the Bride." Max says

He leans in and kisses me. It is the best moment of my life.

I am now Mrs. Eaton. I am now married to Tobias.

**A/N: This is the last chapter. So sad. :( I am going to write a sequel. It should be up tonight. Be on the lookout for my new story! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14: Author's Note

**Hey! My new story is called 'A FourTris Life'. It should be up soon! If you haven't read it please read,****_'My Reoccurring Nightmare' By: 46._**** Thanks for reading.**


End file.
